Alone
by LittleSpaceRabbit
Summary: Edit: rewritten! Changed it a bit for it to flow easier for me Luffy never thought that they would believe the rumors that went around about him. They hadn't done so before so why now? Now Luffy is all alone and all he has left is his brother. Will he be able to get to the bottom of this? And what should he do about his growing feelings for his brother? It was all so confusing...
1. The beginning of it all

**A/N:** Here is the updated chapter! I'm rewriting chapter 2 as I speak and since this took 30min to update the next should be finished in an hour or so ^^ Hope you all enjoy this rewritten one! I changed the story line a bit to make it easier for me to write and less silly xD I actually feel really proud because my writing has improved a LOT and my grammar isn't shit any more xD So hope you enjoy this and also.. I have no idea where I'm going with this O.O I have no plot...

* * *

I clutched my knees tighter as I pulled them so close to my chest that it started hurting. I didn't care though... the pain helped me forget the pain I felt inside... the pain that just wouldn't go away once I let go of my knees. I hated the pain... I hated it, but it just wouldn't go away! No matter what... I looked down at my wrist and gently took my nail and scratched down. It hurt, but it distracted me from the pain in my chest... I considered doing it again before I shook my head.

No! Bad Luffy! No hurting yourself! But still...

I couldn't help it... it's their fault! But I couldn't hate them... I couldn't... not even after what they had done... not even after they had broken me... I just couldn't..

* * *

_I laughed in glee as I swung my school bag back and forth, back and forth. I felt happiness bubbling in my stomach and the single toast in my hand was quickly devoured as I neared my school. I felt my grin being glued to my face as I looked all around me. It was a beautiful day, a wonderful day and a happy day as usual. I was really looking forward to getting to school because even though the classes were a bore I still had my friends!_

_I entered school and crossed the schoolyard before I opened the entrance door and walked in. I walked up the stairs to the second floor where my classroom was, number 228. The door was full of scratches and words written by students whom felt like doing some TERRIBLE graffiti. I simply chuckled as I opened the door and walked in. I saw my friends immediately. They were standing over by Nami's desk and talking. I wondered what they were doing so I walked over and smiled ''Good morning everyone!'' I said to them as I smiled, flashing my white teeth ''What are you all talking about?''_

_They all ignored me so I pouted and tried to talk to them again ''Hello~ Nami? Usopp? Sanji? Zoro? Chopper? Brook? Franky? Robin? Hello~ Answer me~'' but even as I whined that they wouldn't even spare me a glance. I pouted furiously ''Hello~?! Pay attention to me! Is this some kind of joke?!'' no reaction.. by now the others in the class were starting to look at me and my friends. They started whispering and pointing. I didn't pay them any attention though as I just huffed and turned around to stomp over to my desk. If they wanted to ignore me that fine by me! I pouted sadly as I folded my arms over my desk and his my face in them. I didn't like this..._

* * *

_By the end of the school day however I had enough, I had enough! They had ignored me throughout all of the classes, all 6 of them! They hadn't even given me a second glance in lunch! In the end I just ate my lunch in the classroom as they sat in the cafeteria... I didn't like it and I wanted to know why they were ignoring me! So with my mind full on determination I had stomped over to them after the last bell of the day rang and slammed my hand down on the table__** roughly**__ and __**loudly**__, and yeah it hurt a lot but still! I had managed to make them look at me but their startled looks quickly turned into annoyed glares. I gulped loudly. My determination was draining away __**fast **__but I still managed to muster up a glare as I spoke out loudly ''Why are you ignoring me?! Answer me!'' _

_Nami was the first one to voice out why. I could feel my eyes widening and tearing up as I heard every single lie that was not true. I heard them from her, every one. They were rumors that had been going around about me. Lies that people assumed were true but... my friends... how could they believe them? How could Nami whom I had grown up with believe them?! And all my other friends... I had to sniffle as I felt the tears gather in my eyes and before I knew they were rolling down my cheeks. I looked up to see them glaring at me mercilessly, I hated this... _

_''How could you?'' I asked and heard my voice crack with my heart ''How could you believe those rumors? After everything... I'm sorry'' was all that I could say before I had to turn on my feet and flee._

* * *

I couldn't hold back the sob that squeezed through my throat, and after that one broke through more fallowed after. I couldn't control it and before I knew it I was openly and loudly crying. It hurt. Everything hurt. I hated this! I hated everything! What did I do to deserve this?! What did I do! I heard myself hiccup loudly as I hit my forehead against my knees harshly.

Sometime though as I had my breakdown the door to my bedroom opened and in walked my brother. My dear brother Ace. I didn't feel it at first as he hugged my shaking body, but I heard it loud and clearly when he started speaking to me. His words of comfort were easing and I felt myself relaxing.

The pain was still there but my brother was there so that made it better...


	2. Authors note 15 March 2013

Chapter 1 has been updated! So go and check it out ^^

I must dearly apologize for being gone for so long! I kind of discovered the wonderful world of Hetalia and lost interest in One Piece... But I'm slowly but surely coming back to the One Piece fandom :)

So reasons why I had been gone so long:

-I discovered Hetalia and lost interest in One Piece for a while

-I came out to my mom about being a lesbian

-Lost the friend that made me write this originally. She was abusive and such and quite mean to me so I'm not friends with her anymore...

-My gay bestfriend/brother started living with me because of some problems with his family

-I was lazy

But anyways now I'm back and my fingers are just flying over the kayboard! So be happy! ^^


End file.
